


Meeting

by playout, PrinnPrick



Series: Love (and) Letters [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Letters, M/M, Not appropriate conduct for the workplace, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playout/pseuds/playout, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Harry and Draco schedule a 'Business Meeting'.





	

Dear Potter,

I caught you looking at my arse today in the Ministry as I was picking up my dropped glove. Care to elaborate on that further? Say, my office?

DM

*****

Dear Malfoy,

I'm afraid I've got back-to-back meetings for the rest of the day, but I'm certainly not opposed to discussing the issue further.

As an Auror, I possess excellent observation skills. Not only have I noticed that sweet arse of yours on more than one occasion, I have also noticed the frequency with which you "accidentally" drop items in front of me, thus granting me front row tickets to the show.

Or did you think you were being subtle?

Harry

*****

Dear Potter,

If I was being subtle I doubt you'd have noticed. I was dropping hints far longer than items and not once had you bothered to take the bait, so instead I went with a more physical approach--

And still you didn't come up to me.

So I went with something more direct.

Your first afternoon meeting is actually with me, Solicitor Arms, and Robards. I shall attempt not to distract you.

DM

*****

Dear Malfoy,

Remember when I was suspended for punching Reeves in his stupid, fat face? Or that time I got too rough with a suspect (or twelve) after they'd already been subdued? Or last year's Christmas party? My point is, I am not generally known for my restraint. You are welcome to use any and all distraction methods at your disposal--just that know I am liable to respond. Robards and Arms be damned.

Harry

P.S. As for your subtlety, I thought you were just being nice. I guess I should have known better.

*****

Dear Potter,

Your dangerous tendencies are exactly what attracted me to you in the first place these past few years. I have no qualms with seeing more of it, though I suppose I should be good.

After, however... You may be late to the next meeting.

DM

*****

Dear Malfoy,

My two o'clock is with Kingsley. I can't miss it.

My three o'clock, on the other hand, is with Angie. She'll understand. She also thinks you've a fine arse.

Shall I pencil you in?

Harry

******

Dear Potter,

Angie? What kind of meeting were you to have with Angie? I certainly hope I'm not interrupting anything important.

DM

*****

Oh calm down, Malfoy. She works in Records. We have a standing meeting on Wednesdays so she can show me everything I mis-filed or filled out wrong. (I keep trying to tell Robards it would save the Ministry both dollars and man hours if they'd just hire someone to do my paperwork for me; he's yet to see reason.)

Anyway, it's nothing to get your knickers in a twist over. My relationship with Angie is purely professional.

Unlike my relationship with you, I hope.

Harry

*****

Dear Potter,

If you need someone to fix your paperwork just come to me after you've done them. I can correct them and have you to myself at the same time. Unlike most, I actually enjoy paperwork.

DM

*****

Dear Malfoy,

Be careful with an offer like that. I'm liable to want to keep you.

I've canceled with Angie. I'll be in my office waiting for you at 3.  
Harry

P. S. I might be slightly out of uniform when you get here.

P.P.S. Or entirely.

*****

Dear Harry,

You better be willing to do more than just "keep me", sir. After all, no one leaves a Malfoy--not even the Saviour.

Besides, once we're through with our "meeting" I doubt you’ll let me leave.

DM


End file.
